Me Compra um Sofá?
by Yze-chan
Summary: "Enquanto você não comprar um sofá novo pra mim, não tem nada pra você." .:Nonsense:.


**Diclaimer:** Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto. Deixa, eu não queria mesmo. D:

Nota: Yoko e Koji são personagens originais. Na história eles são filhos de Pein e Konan. Em caso de dúvida, leia Pein, Você Será Papai!.

Nota²: Essa fic não é o capítulo especial de "Pein,você será papai!", é mais uma enrolação. :B

* * *

08h 16 min da manhã.

Konan: Pein, precisamos conversar.

Era a primeira vez que Pein via Konan tão séria. Durante o café da manhã a jovem adentrara a cozinha com o pequeno Koji nos braços. Não parecia estar de bom humor.

Nesse exato momento lá estavam eles, na sala, Pein sentado no sofá e Konan de pé. Enquanto isso, os outros Akatsukis estavam escondidos, ouvindo a conversa.

Tobi: Senpai...? –chamou Tobi, com a voz tremula e chorosa - Pein-sama e Konan-sama estão brigando? D':

Deidara: Ainda não. Un. o.o

Itachi: Deixem de ser fofoqueiros. Deidara vem limpar o rosto do Koji. Ele está todo sujo de mingau. Eca! ò.ó -olha a criança na cadeirinha, todo sujo. Nesse momento Itachi desejava nunca ser pai.

Deidara: Limpa você! O Pein disse que o sobrenome desse garoto é Uchiha! Un! 8D

Itachi: Eu já disse que eu não tenho nada com a Konan! ò.ó

Kisame: É, ele não tem nada! D:

Hidan: Hey, eles se mexeram! o.o

Então, todos correm para a porta.

Kakuzu: Eu aposto uma tampinha de garrafa de que eles vão brigar e a Konan vai meter a porrada no Pein. o.o

Hidan: Por que não aposta dinheiro como qualquer ser humano normal? ò.ó

Kakuzu: Eu? Jamais!

Hidan: Assim não tem graça! ¬¬

Itachi: Calados, ela falou alguma coisa!

Todos menos Itachi: ¬¬

Na sala...

Pein: Você queria falar comigo, Konanzinha? '-'

Konan: Pein, você me ama? *-* - se joga no colo de Pein-

Pein: Claro que sim! *-* -abraça Konan-

Konan: Pein...! *-*

Pein: Konan...! *-*

Konan: Pein? Pein? PEIN? ò.ó

Pein estava apavorado com aquela conversa repentina que até imaginou bobagens. (xP)

Pein: Sim, Konanzinha! Eu te amo! *o* -Pein corre para abraça-la, mas leva um soco e cai no sofá-

Konan: Leve nossa conversa a sério! ò.ó

Pein: Sim...senhora! –ele senta-

Konan: Pein, eu te dei dois filhos. Além do meu amor! Somos uma família feliz, apesar de morarmos com um bando de retardados. u.u

Na cozinha...

Todos: Retardados? ò.ó

Hidan: Quem aqui é retardado? ò.ó

Tobi: 8D –equilibrando uma melancia na cabeça, quando esta cai em seu pé- Erm... gravidade ser coisa de louco! '-'

Hidan: Melhor me calar. ¬¬

Pein: Konanzinha, não podemos nos desfazer dos retardados! Madara pode estar nos observando das sombras! =' - cochicha-

Konan: Madara está na cozinha equilibrando uma melancia na cabeça, você sabe disso. E eu não estou falando disso. Não iremos nos desfazer de ninguém.

Pein: Então o que?

Konan: Pein, eu quero um sofá novo! ù.u

Pein: -capota-

Todos: -capotam-

Konan: Eu to falando sério! Olha pra esse sofá! Eu não posso chamar minhas amigas pra um chazinho porque meu sofá está em pedaços. E nossos filhos? Não posso deixar que eles sentem em um sofá cheio de poeira e ácaros. ò.ó

Pein: Isso se resolve fácil. Basta mandarmos os retardados limparem ele. 8D

Konan: Tudo bem! Tudo bem.

Pein: Mesmo?

Konan: Claro. Enquanto você não comprar um sofá novo pra mim, não tem nada pra você.

Pein: O que? D:

Konan: É. Se me compra um sofá novo, você terá novamente Tuuuuudo isso! –passinho da Jay (N.A.: Eu, a patroa e as crianças. Quem já viu a Jay fazer isso sabe como é. xD)-

Pein: E se eu não comprar um sofá...?

Konan: Você vai dormir nesse velho, até se decidir. ù.u –vai embora-

Na cozinha...

Itachi: Ela só queria um sofá novo? ¬¬

Deidara: Fala sério,Koji, sua mãe é doida. Un. ¬¬

Koji: Aghuuu! \o/

Deidara: Não, doida mesmo. ò.o

Koji: Aghuuu! \o/

Deidara: Não, ela é -

Hidan: Começa a discutir com a criança que eu te puxo o cabelo. ò.ó

Deidara: Ta, parei...un!

Kakuzu: Sofá novo? O que há de errado com aquele? ò.ó

Tobi: Konan-sama tem razão. Ontem Tobi viu ratos brincando de pique-pega em cima do sofá...

Kakuzu: De que lado você está? ò.ó –aura maligna-

Tobi: Tobi estar do lado da razão!

Kakuzu: Então você concorda que NÃO devemos comprar um sofá novo,pronto. u.u

Tobi: Não... o.o

Kakuzu: Assunto encerrado. u.u

Pein: O que ainda estão fazendo aqui? Vão arrumar o covil! ò.ó

Itachi: Você vai compra o tal sofá?

Pein: Claro que não. u.u

Kakuzu: Eba! \o/

Pein: Daqui a pouco ela esquece. 8D

A manhã passou rapidamente. Na hora do almoço, todos estavam reunidos.

Pein: Konanzinha, você pode me servir? :3

Konan: Já comprou meu sofá? ¬¬

Pein: Erm... :'x

Konan: Então sirva-se sozinho. Suas mãos não caíram. ¬¬

E foi assim o dia inteiro...

Pein: Konanzinha, você pode pegar uma cerveja pra mim? –sentado assistindo TV-

Konan: Já comprou meu sofá? ¬¬

Na hora do lanche da tarde...

Pein: Konanzinha, faz um sanduíche pra mim? 8D

Konan: Já comprou meu sofá? ¬¬

À noite...

Pein: Eu quero a Konan! T-T

Itachi : E isso iria passar, né?

Kakuzu: Seja forte! ò.ó

Pein: É! ò.ó

Kakuzu: Você não é obrigado a passar por isso! ò.ó

Pein: É! ò.ó

Kakuzu: Manda essa doida pro inferno! ò.ó

Pein: É! NÃO! :O

Tobi: Tobi sabe como resolver isso! o/

Pein: COMO? T-T

Tobi: Comprando sofá novo! \o/

Pein: Já sei! Vou compra um sofá novo! o/

Kakuzu: Tobi! ò.ó

Pein: Amanhã! Vou chamar a Konan e iremos comprar o tão sonhado sofá ! E então... ela vai voltar a me tratar com carinho! x3

Kakuzu: Dinheirinho volta pra mim! –Kakuzu estava tão deprimido, que via as notas de cem voarem para longe.

Pein: Não se preocupe, velho. Eu vou pagar com o meu dinheiro.

Kakuzu: Jura? *-*

Pein: Sim! *-*

Kakuzu: *-*

Pein: *-*

Hidan: Essa porra ta ficando cada vez mais gay! ¬¬

Na manhã seguinte...

Konan: Yoko, Koji vamos passear. ^^

Konan colocava os bebês no carrinho quando Pein entra "derrubando a porta" do quarto.

Pein: Konanzinha, tenho ótimas notícias! \o/

Konan: Não quero saber. ù.u

Pein: Ah, é? Então eu vou dizer pro cara da loja de móveis que eu não quero mais o sofá que ele reservou pra mim...

Konan: Meu sofá! *o*

Pein: Deixe as crianças com o Deidara que vamos comprar nosso sofá! *-*

Konan: Pein, eu te amo! *-*

Deixando as crianças com Deidara (o babá), Pein e Konan foram até a loja de móveis. Chegando lá, com tantos sofás, Konan ficou louca.

Konan: Não, eu quero aquele! Não, eu quero esse! Melhor, eu quero aquele lá no cantinho! *o*

Depois de horas, eles finalmente compraram o tal sofá parcelado em 12 vezes, sem entrada e sem juro, com 70 % de desconto. (E viva as compras de pobre! o/)

Chegando ao Covil...

Pein: Chegamos! \o/

Konan: Deidara, obrigada por ter ficado com as crianças! ^^

Deidara: Não há de que! Un.^^_ "17 anos e tenho que cuidar dos filhos dos outros. Juventude maldita. Minha vida esta sendo jogada fora... Un! ¬¬"_

Bii Bii! –buzina do carro de entrega \o/-

Konan: Meu sofá chegou! \o/

Carregador: Onde colocamos a mercadoria? u.u

Pein: Bem aqui! ^^ -dá voadora no antigo sofá para colocar o novo-

Assistente: Ter gorjeta, moço? *-*

Kakuzu: Tem porrada, você quer? 8D

Assistente: Mão de vaca. ¬¬

Kakuzu: Pata de porco. ¬¬ (?)

Konan estava tão feliz que chamou as amigas para um chazinho. Deixava até porta aberta para que todos vissem seu sofá novo.

No cair da noite...

Konan: Peinzinho...!

Pein: O que? o.o

Konan:Sabe... as crianças já dormiram, o Tobi também e os outros foram se divertir... estamos sozinhos. ;D

Pein: O que sugere? ;D

Konan: Que tal estrearmos o sofá novo? ;D

Pein: Você vai me dar tudo isso? :3 –aponta para o corpo de Konan-

Konan: Tuuuudo isso! –passinho da Jay-

Pein: É hoje! \o/

Na manhã seguinte...

Pein: Bom dia! \o/

Itachi: Parece que fizeram as pazes.

Pein: E como! *-*

Tobi: Tobi com sono... Tobi não conseguiu dormir por causa do barulho de Pein-sama e Konan-sama no sofá novo. D:

Todos: o.o

Pein: O que foi? ò/ó

Kakuzu: Eca! ¬¬

Pein: O que foi seu velho? Diz isso porque você ainda usa as "pílulas azuis" xP –mostra língua-

Kakuzu: Para com isso! ò/ó

Pein: Te dou uma dica. Tem um remédio que é melhor que viágra. Um sofá novo! 8D

Deidara: Seu ser asqueroso. Un! ò.ó

Tobi: Senpai... o que é viágra? É de comer? o.o

Hidan: Kakuzu, eu quero um sofá! ;3

Kakuzu: Sai daqui! ò.ó9

Konan: Pein!

Pein: Diga, minha rosa. *-*

Konan: Precisamos conversar. ù.u

Pein: O-o que houve? o.o

Konan: Pein, é o tapete. Ele não combina com o sofá! ò.o

Pein: D:

Todos: Ahh! ¬¬

Deidara : Vai começar tudo de novo. Un! ¬¬

Koji: Aghuuuuu! \o/

* * *

**Notas (des)necessárias**:_ Essa história é bem maior. Bem, depois de reformar a casa toda, o homem foi ao psicólogo dizer que a esposa estava de depressão, mesmo ele tendo comprado tudo o que ela queria. Quando chegou em casa, ela estava morta no sofá._

_Moral da história: A felicidade não está nas coisas materiais._

_Kises, _

_Yze_


End file.
